


buddy.

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, i'm sorry this was supposed to be cute, the force awaken au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: NT-2817 took a deep breath as he entered the room. “Thawne wants the prisoner.”





	buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this because i was excited for tlj..... now i'm publishing it as a memorial for tfa... rip a good sw movie, ruined by rian johnson

NT-2817 took a deep breath as he entered the room. “Thawne wants the prisoner.” The other trooper looked at him (or NT-2817 _thought_ he was looking at him, their masks always made it so hard to tell) and released the cuffs on the rebel’s wrists.

 

NT-2817 grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet, marching him out of the room and through the hall. He pulled the man close to him and whispered, “Turn here.” Shoving the rebel into a side closet, he began to speak, less automated and more animated. “Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”

 

The rebel looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

 

NT-2817 sighed and pulled off his helmet. “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

 

The rebel breathed heavily. “You with the resistance?”

 

NT-2817 scoffed. “What? No, no, I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

 

“I can fly _anything_ ,” the rebel said, looking skeptical. “Why are you helping me?”

 

NT-2817 paused. He had to think about his answer, something that would make the man trust him, help him get out. This was as much a mission to rescue NT-2817, as it was to rescue the rebel. “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he finally decided.

 

The man looked at him before smiling. “You need a pilot.”

 

NT-2817 sighed and rolled his eyes. “I need a pilot.”

 

The rebel grinned even wider. “We’re gonna do this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

A few minutes later saw them pacing across the hangar, NT-2817 with a gun to the rebel’s back. “Okay, stay calm,” he said, “stay calm.”

 

“I am calm,” whispered the rebel.

 

“I was talking to myself.” A group of soldier began to walk closer. “Not yet,” NT-2817 warned. Once the group passed, he conceded. “Okay, this way.”

 

He slid the rebel in the pilot’s seat and dropped himself through right after. “Ah! I’ve always wanted to fly one of these things,” said the rebel, sounding excited. “Can you shoot?”

 

NT-2817 nodded his head, and then shook it. “Blasters, I can.”

 

The rebel looked back at him and grinned before continuing to push buttons of all varieties. “No problem! It’s the same principle,” he said, “Toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and pulses, use the side on the right to aim, trigger’s to fire. Got it?”

 

NT-2817 gulped. “This is complicated,” he announced, before immediately lurching forward. Takeoff.

 

He could hear the ship lifting up. The order would be able to tell they were leaving by now, which would mean nothing good. All of a sudden they jolted to a stop. NT looked back to find that the ship was tied the dock. “Don’t worry!” he could here the rebel yell. “I can fix this!” NT-2817 began to use the blaster to fire at anyone who tried to come near while the rebel worked on patching up the situation. “I think I got it!”

 

They were finally off at a pace faster than he expected. Based on the rebel’s yelping, it was actually faster than either of them would have expected. “All right!” yelled the rebel, once they had left the hangar. “Okay, next step; we gotta take out as many of these canons as possible, or else we won’t get very far.”

 

“Okay,” said NT-2817, readying the blasters.

 

“I’ll get us into position,” the other man assured, “you just stay sharp. There! Up ahead, you see it!” NT-2817 blinked. “I got us dead center, it’s a clean shot.”

 

“I got it, I got it,” NT-2817 breathed, hoping that it was going to work. He locked onto the canon and fired, watching it hit and blow. “Yeah!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Did you see that?” NT-2817 yelled, turning towards the rebel. “Did you see that!”

 

“I saw it!” said the other man, smiling but not taking his eyes off the controls. “Hey, what’s your name?”

 

“NT-2817,” he responded, almost touched that the man had asked.

 

“N-what?”

 

“That’s the only name they ever gave me,” NT-2817 responded, sobering a little.

 

The rebel paused for a second. “Well I ain’t using it,” he proclaimed, “NT, huh? Nate, I’m gonna call you Nate, is that alright?”

 

NT-2817 thought about it for a moment. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah. Nate, I like that! I like that.”

 

“I’m Ray, Ray Palmer.”

 

NT-2817, Nate, smiled despite himself. “Good to meet you, Ray.”

 

“Good to meet you too, Nate!” Suddenly they heard another blast. More of the Order’s missiles. “There’s one coming towards you, my right, your left, you see it?”

 

“Hold on,” said Nate, “I see it! I see it,” he said, firing the blasters.

 

“Nice shot!”

 

When Ray turned the ship, Nate suddenly became confused. “Wait, where are you going?”

 

“We’re going back to Jakku, that’s where.”

 

“No, no, no!” Nate warned. “We can’t go back to Jakku, we have to get _out_ of here, out of this _system_.”

 

“I gotta get my droid before the first order does.”

 

“What?” Nate sputtered. “A _droid_?”

 

“Right,” said Ray, “she’s a GD unit, green and silver, one of a kind.”

 

“I don’t _care_ what color she is, no droid could be that important!”

 

“This one is!”

 

“We have to get as _far_ away from the First Order as we can, we go back to Jakku, we _die_.”

 

Ray suddenly turned serious, for possibly the first time since Nate had pulled him into that room. “That droid has a map that leads straight to Kendra Saunders.”

 

“Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!” They suddenly felt something hit them, and then they were spiraling off course, closer and closer to Jakku.

 

+

 

Ray had thought he was never going to see the other man again. He had already put the paperwork through with General Lance to add him on next month’s “fallen heroes” list.

 

Yet just thirty seconds ago he had climbed out of his ship and heard the telltale beeps of his droid. “GD-1!” he yelled, seeing her a few steps away, “my buddy!” He knelt down in front of her and began inspecting for damage. “Oh it’s so good to see you.” He blinked hearing GD-1’s response. “Nate saved you? Where…” he trailed off seeing GD-1 spin, and followed her, his eyes finally resting on Nate.

 

“Ray?” Nate looked at him and began jogging. Ray broke out into a full run to meet him halfway. “Ray Palmer, you’re alive?”

 

“Buddy!” Ray yelled, before wrapping Nate in a hug.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“What happened?” Ray smiled. “I got thrown from the crash and I woke up at night, no ship, no you, GD-1 says you saved her!”

 

“No, no, no, it wasn’t just me.”

 

Ray looked at him with unbelieving eyes. “You completed my mission, Nate…” he trailed off, realizing what Nate was wearing. “That’s my jacket.” Form fitting resistance wear was _not_ what Ray needed to be seeing right now.

 

Nate stuttered and began to take it off. “No, no, no!” Ray quickly backtracked, pushing the sleeves back onto Nate’s shoulders. “Keep it, it suits you.” Ray bit his lip, taking in the sight of the gorgeous man ahead of him. _Be a little less gay, Palmer_ , he thought to himself, _this guys didn’t know what an emotion was until a few weeks ago_.

 

He turned to the left and saw General Lance move towards a man in a long coat, smirking before giving him a hug. He looked back at Nate smiling, though a little troubled, and resolved he would help this gorgeous, brave man with whatever he needed help with. For right now, Ray had his buddy back, and that was enough.

 

+

 

Before he knew it, Ray had grabbed him by the arm and was marching him towards the imposing blonde lady. Nate was just asking if Ray could help him bring back Amaya, he couldn’t leave her with Thawne, not after everything she had done for him.

 

“General Lance?” Ray asked, walking up to the woman. “This is Nate, he needs to talk to you.”

 

General Lance, _the_ General Lance, head of the resistance turned towards him, a small smile on her face. “And we need to talk to you.” He stood still, star struck, for a moment until the general continued talking. “It was incredibly brave what you did,” she said, “renouncing the first order saving this man’s life”

 

“Thank you ma’am,” he said, remembering Amaya, “but a friend of mine has been taken prisoner.”

 

She looked at him sympathetically, but barreled forward. “Rip told me about the girl. I’m sorry.”

 

Ray barged in, and Nate was thankful for the interruption. The less time he had to worry about Amaya, the better. “Nate’s familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system,” Ray said, “He worked on the base.”

 

“We’re desperate for anything you can tell us,” said the General, turning her attention back towards intel.

 

“That’s where my friend,” _Amaya_ , “was taken. I’ve got to get there fast.”

 

General Lance fixed him with a steely gaze. “And I will do _everything_ I can to help, but first you’ve got to tell us all you know.” She held a hand out for him and he turned to Ray, unsure of why. Ray gave him a nod, and he took the general’s hand. He could see the faith, the admiration Ray had for this woman, so he supposed he should trust her too.

 

He felt something warm on his other hand, and turned to see Ray grasping it tightly. Nate felt his face flush, as he averted his eyes. When he finally looked back up at Ray, the taller man smiled. “What?” he asked, “You thought I was gonna let you go all by yourself?”

 

+

 

When Ray had heard the news he was with the General. They told him that the whole team had made it back, but “there had been complications”, said the kind woman, looking at him with sad eyes.

 

Before he knew it he had been on his feet, rushing to the medbay. _Please, no_ he thought, _I only just got him back_. Nonetheless, there was Nate, unconscious in a stabilizer. A nurse flitted around the edge of a room, while a young woman sat by his bedside.

 

“I’ll miss you, okay?” she said, grabbing on to his hand. “But I’ll be back before you know it. And it’s your job to be awake by then.”

 

She turned around, and suddenly Ray felt bad. She had been crying. She used her sleeve to wipe away a tear. “You must be Amaya,” Ray realized aloud, holding out a hand, “Nate spoke of you fondly.”

 

She reached out to meet him, in a firm but quick shake. “Which would make you Ray. Nate also spoke you fondly. Very fondly. And often.”

 

Ray let out a chuckle at that, hoping the tears threatening to spill out could wait a few more minutes. “So I heard the general has some big mission for you.”

 

Amaya smiled. “I’m supposed to go find Kendra Saunders,” she said, “get trained by her, convince her to fight in the Resistance. You know, all the stuff someone who literally _just_ found out they were force sensitive should be doing.” Ray laughed again, despite himself. “But, someone needs to be here to make sure Nate gets better.”

 

Ray, picking up her point, smiled. “I probably won’t leave his bedside,” he said, “the General will have to drag me away.” Amaya laughed, and he wondered if in another life they could have been friends. When the war was over and Nate was awake, there would be time for all that. “Good luck on your journey, Amaya.”

 

“And good luck on yours, Ray.” She looked back at Nate for a moment, before walking out of the room.

 

Ray quickly moved to the chair she had been using and sat down. “Hey buddy,” he said, still a little teary, “I just wanted to let you know I’m here. I will be until you wake up. Hopefully that’ll be sooner, because, you know, I miss you, but whenever you do, I’ll be here.”

 

He grabbed Nate’s hand. For right now, he could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
